Black night town
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: C'est la dernière fois. Je vous le jure sur ma peau, plus jamais ça se reproduira.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Venez pourrir avec moi l'anime le plus rafraîchissant du monde avec de l'angst, plein d'angst !**

 **Je vous demande pardon d'avance pour cette soupe malsaine et mélo, médicalement aberrante et probablement OOC que je vous met sous le nez, j'ai eu l'idée, j'ai commencé a écrire pour voir et impossible de m'arrêter.**

 **Rating M, mais si vous cherchez des trucs cochons c'est pas la bonne fic ! Il y aura du cul mais pas explicite, pas sain, et pas du tout sexy. Et aussi, j'ai donné le mauvais rôle à Sousuke, désolée pour lui !**

 **Si je vous ai pas tous fait fuir... Bonne lecture !**

 **L'histoire commence entre le premier tournoi et les régionales, avec comme différence que Rin est en couple avec Sousuke et donc il sait pour son épaule.**

* * *

 **Black night town 1**

 **Rin**

Je me suis toujours dit que je devrais pas sortir avec Sousuke, parce que si ça se passait mal, on ferait comment pour le relais ? Et évidemment que ça se passerait mal, Sousuke et moi, on s'engueule tout le temps, on s'empoigne, on se crie dessus au moindre conflit. Y a cette alchimie de malade entre nous, ça doit jouer. Ça nous excite et du coup on s'énerve. On se connaît depuis la maternelle, émotionnellement je suis attaché à lui comme une moule à son rocher (wow cette expression est pas flatteuse pour moi). Mais je le savais que si on tentait ça finirait par péter, et à ce moment là le relais deviendrait un cauchemar. Et j'y tiens, à mon relais ! Donc pas de galipettes avec Sou-chan au moins jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Faut penser à la team, oh !

Vous vous en doutez, j'ai craqué au premier sous-entendu, au premier murmure a l'oreille. Sousuke qui se penche vers moi avec un regard un peu plus intense que d'habitude, sa main qu'il a foutu là, et ça a suffi pour que j'oublie tout et que je lui saute dessus. Pour la team on repassera. Il m'a piégé ce con, avec son histoire d'épaule et comme quoi il allait devoir arrêter la natation. Et maintenant je suis bien emmerdé parce que, qu'est-ce que je disais au début ? Ça se passerait mal. Et nous voilà pile au point ou c'est en train de mal se passer.

\- Mais barre-toi espèce de taré ! J'ai dit non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te plais plus ?

Il avait sa voix rauque et excitée, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était du chantage affectif de merde.

\- Nan. Tu me dégoûtes quand t'insistes comme ça. Retourne sur ton lit.

Évidemment il a rien écouté. Il croit que je plaisante ou quoi ? Quand je suis chaud je suis hyper clair pourtant. Je lui ai foutu des coups de pieds. On est d'accord que j'ai pas eu le choix ? J'ai pas envie j'ai pas envie c'est tout, j'ai passé une journée crevante, j'ai des trucs à faire... en plus c'est déjà arrivé plein de fois que je cède pour lui faire plaisir, et je suis sûr d'un truc : c'est pas bon pour notre relation. Plus je le laisse m'imposer ses envies moins je l'aime. C'est aussi pour lui que je dis non.

Il a répondu à mes coups de pieds par un crochet dans mes côtes et on a roulé par terre en nous bastonnant. Trois pains dans la gueule plus tard j'ai réussi à choper un bout de biceps et j'ai mordu dedans. J'ai un coup de dents inégalable il allait pisser le sang. Bien fait pour lui. J'ai profité de l'effet de surprise pour me barrer de la chambre. Repli stratégique, les enfants. C'est pas de la lâcheté c'est de la... euh... Pondération.

Une fois dans le couloir j'ai pas osé reprendre mon souffle. Il y avait peu de chances que Sousuke vienne me courir après dans les couloirs à moitié à poil mais on sait jamais. Puis tout le dortoir avait du nous entendre, j'avais pas tellement envie de croiser quelqu'un. Je suis allé me réfugier dans la chambre de Ai et de Momo.

\- Rin-senpai ! S'est écrié Ai quand je suis entré.

Il a mis ses deux mains sur la bouche pour se retenir de me demander si j'allais bien. Quelle gueule je dois avoir, encore.

\- Yo. Je viens squatter.

C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine et on était seulement jeudi. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'étais venu me planquer dans leur chambre j'étais dans tous mes états. Maintenant c'est une petite routine. Et encore, c'est les jours ou j'arrive à m'enfuir, mais y a des jours ou j'y arrive pas.

Bon il y a des jours ou je reste de mon plein gré aussi hein ! Tout n'est pas tout noir non plus ! Mais c'est de plus en plus rare et sincèrement je sais plus si ça vaut le coup.

Ai et Momo se sont serrés sur le lit du bas pour me faire une place. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Ça me manque ce genre d'ambiance, putain. Je les ai laissés finir leur partie puis j'ai rejoint la suivante. La technique c'est de pas trop penser à tout ça. Apparemment c'est plus facile pour moi que pour Ai, il avait l'air au bord des larmes le pauvre. Mais il m'a épargné son opinion. Lui et Momo savent très bien pourquoi je suis là. J'ai des bleus de partout, merde. Quand je suis en maillot de bain ça se voit, j'ai traumatisé tout le club. Au début les autres m'en parlaient, ils me demandaient ce qui m'était arrivé, maintenant plus personne dit rien. Ils doivent tous penser que je suis un putain d'homme battu, que je me fais tabasser tous les soirs par mon alpha. La honte. Le pire c'est que objectivement, et ben c'est vrai, même si c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Moi aussi je lui fous sur la gueule, à Sousuke, d'ailleurs c'est souvent moi qui commence. Mais il est tellement mastoc, j'arrive pas à lui faire mal. En plus il a une peau qui marque pas, contrairement à moi.

\- Tu dors ici senpai ?

J'ai regardé l'heure : extinction des feux dans dix minutes. Les joies des internats. J'avais tout sauf envie de retourner dans ma chambre maintenant.

\- Ouais, si ça vous dérange pas.

\- Aucun problème ! A fait Momo en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il allait me laisser son lit et irait dormir dans le mien. J'aime pas trop ça, ça me fait chier de l'envoyer rejoindre Sousuke quand on s'engueule comme ça. Mais Momo me dit que ça l'emmerde pas, quand il arrive dans ma chambre en général Sousuke est déjà couché en tournant le dos à la pièce et il le calcule pas de la nuit.

N'empêche que ça devient n'importe quoi cette histoire, puis c'est moche. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je le quitte, en fait ça fait un moment que j'y pense. J'ai aucune raison de m'infliger ça. Je suis pas maso, je pense avoir une dose normale de fierté. Le truc c'est que Sousuke me fait trop de peine avec son épaule. Et j'ai peur que si on se sépare, notre amitié n'y survive pas.

Récemment, j'avais parlé de ça avec Makoto. Je pensais qu'il allait me dire que je voyais le mal partout et que Sousuke était un mec bien, que lui-même était un peu jaloux de notre relation violente et passionnée, et que par amour ça valait le coup de se battre, ce genre de gnangnanseries à la Makoto, mais non. Il m'avait regardé avec gravité et il m'avait dit droit dans les yeux : Quitte-le. Sépare-toi de lui, Rin, votre relation n'est pas saine, Sousuke n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme il le fait, tu mérites mille fois mieux que ça, vous êtes nuisibles l'un pour l'autre.

Ça m'avait tellement énervé ! Je lui ai gueulé dessus comme quoi ça le regardait pas et que de toute façon, son idéal de couple à lui il était nul : pas d'électricité, pas de flammes, pas de vagues. Juste deux abrutis qui préfèrent communiquer par télépathie plutôt que de parler. Oui, dans le doute, je pars du principe que Makoto et Haru sont en couple depuis environ l'aube de la création. Je ne connais rien à leur intimité mais franchement, si Makoto et Haru ne sont pas un couple, la notion de couple n'a plus aucun sens.

Enfin bref, j'avais engueulé le pauvre Makoto et il était tout triste. Je suis pas sympa quand je m'y mets. Mais ça me faisait trop chier parce que je savais bien qu'il avait raison. Tout ce drama avec Sousuke avait déjà duré trop longtemps, et la solution, elle dépendait que de moi.

* * *

Pas facile de quitter quelqu'un. Surtout quand c'est un ami d'enfance et qu'on a un relais de prévu qui sera peut-être le dernier de sa vie à cause de son épaule. Depuis plusieurs semaines je me dis que je vais attendre la fin des régionales pour rompre. Le truc c'est que c'est dans un mois, et la situation entre nous est déjà bien envenimée, j'ai peur que si j'attende trop longtemps les dégâts soient trop durs à réparer. Merde, c'est quand meme pas normal qu'on en arrive a nous battre, physiquement nous battre, parce qu'il veut du cul et moi non. J'ai peut-être un problème, j'en sais rien, mais les tartes dans la gueule ça va pas le résoudre.

J'ai réfléchi à ce bordel toute la nuit, et tout le lendemain jusqu'à ce que Sousuke m'intercepte dans un couloir entre deux cours. Bonne nouvelle, il m'a fait pile ce qu'il fallait pour que je prenne une décision : des reproches.

\- Bien de t'être sauvé comme un lâche hier soir ? T'es pas capable de te comporter en adulte ?

J'ai ricané. Le mec, hier soir, il voulait juste baiser. J'ai pas fui une discussion importante, j'ai fui du cul non consenti. Pardon d'être gamin. Mais tu sais quoi ? :

\- T'as raison Sousuke. Je vais me comporter en adulte à partir de maintenant.

Je suis parti en le bousculant. C'est décidé je te tej ce soir. Tu vas voir si je suis immature.

\- Rin attends !

Il m'a rattrapé le poignet. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai fusillé du regard.

\- Excuse-moi, a-t-il murmuré en détournant les yeux. Quoi que j'ai pu faire, je voulais pas te fâcher. Désolé.

Et merde. Je me sentais mal maintenant. Pour couronner le tout, il m'a lâché et a massé son épaule. Ma résolution a flanché.

C'est toujours pareil quand je veux tenter de rompre, il le pressent et devient tout à coup tellement adorable, tellement triste, que je ferme ma gueule comme un con. J'ai raconté ça a Makoto un jour, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise de lui laisser une chance si je l'aimais vraiment, mais il m'a dit d'être inflexible, qu'il savait que c'était dur mais que c'était la bonne chose a faire. Evidemment, ça m'avait énervé, je vous raconte pas comme je lui ai crié dessus. C'était facile pour lui de dire ça, lui il prenait toutes les décisions tout seul pendant que son mec était trop occupé à n'en avoir rien a foutre, à ne penser qu'à ses maquereaux et à sa piscine. Encore une fois, j'avais rendu Makoto triste. Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine a aller lui demander des conseils alors que je l'engueule à chaque fois. Et surtout pourquoi il continue de m'écouter lui crier dessus sans moufter. Je dois être un genre de Sousuke pour lui.

En parlant du loup, j'ai fait un effort pour ne pas me laisser attendrir mais c'était pas simple. Pourquoi j'avais pas voulu baiser hier déjà ? Je sais même plus, ça devait être un caprice minable. La cloche a sonné.

\- T'inquiètes, ai-je fait sans le regarder. On en reparle ce soir.

Et puis merde. Décision annulée. Je suivrai mon instinct.

* * *

Après les cours et le club, mon instinct avait tout sauf envie de retourner aux dortoirs m'expliquer (ou pas) avec Sousuke. Il me dictait plutôt de prendre le train et de passer à Iwatobi demander conseil à Makoto, ça me changerait les idées de m'énerver contre lui.

Sans surprise, j'ai trouvé toute la bande à la piscine de leur lycée. Il y avait ma sœur, aussi, c'est délicat ça. Gou est pas au courant que je me fais régulièrement marav par mon petit ami, c'est beaucoup trop la honte et en plus elle aime bien Sousuke.

\- Rin-chan ! a braillé Nagisa en nageant vers moi.

\- Yo.

Je me suis accroupi au bord de la piscine. On a discuté des cours, de l'entraînement, de tout et de rien.

\- Comment va Sousuke ? M'a demandé Makoto qui s'était approché à la nage aussi.

Haru barbottait un peu plus loin .

\- Bof... son épaule a pas l'air de s'arranger.

Ils ont tous pris un air triste. Inexplicablement, leur compassion pour lui m'a un peu agacé. J'ai lâché, l'air de rien :

\- On s'est engueulés, hier.

Makoto m'a regardé. C'est bon, mec, c'est bon, pas besoin de m'envoyer un message codé par regard pour que je comprenne que tu as capté d'ou vient le bleu que j'ai sur la tempe. Je suis pas Haru.

\- Ooooh, a fait Gou. Pourquoi ?

Zut. C'est moi qui allait devoir parler en code :

\- Un truc nul. Il voulait... euuuh... _regarder un film_... et moi je voulais pas.

Je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais Makoto, Nagisa et Rei, et même Haru qui fait genre mais qui est en train de tout écouter, sont suffisamment informés des détails de ma vie sentimentale pour avoir compris.

\- C'est tout ? S'est étonnée ma petite sœur. Juste pour ça vous vous êtes disputés ? C'est idiot Rin, si Sousuke tenait tellement a regarder un film avec toi t'aurais du accepter, au pire t'aurais dormi devant.

Ça m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise. J'avais pas été loin de faire ça. Je me suis défendu :

\- il avait qu'à le mater tout seul, son film. J'avais pas envie moi. Pourquoi je me forcerai ?

\- Nii-chan ! Soit pas si égoïste !

\- Et donc, est intervenu Makoto en pointant mon visage du doigt, il t'a fait ça ?

Ce crétin ! Gou m'a dévisagé. J'ai fait mon regard de la mort qui tue a Makoto avant de me pencher au-dessus de la piscine pour lui plonger la tête sous l'eau.

\- Mais non abruti, ai-je gueulé quand il a émergé en toussant et rigolant. Momo m'a mis une baffe sans faire exprès à l'entrainement. Il est toujours pas foutu de nager droit quand on enlève les lignes.

Merci à Momo, ma parade toutes-catégories.

J'aurais bien voulu parler en tête à tête avec Makoto, c'était un peu pour ça que j'étais venu ici. J'avais envie qu'il me dise « quitte le, tu vaux mieux que ça », et je l'aurai engueulé ça m'aurait boosté pour ce soir. Mais avec tous les guignols autour, il y avait pas moyen. J'ai quand même passé un bon moment. Je suis resté jusqu'à la fin de leur entraînement (entraînement mon cul, ils ont fait que parler et jouer. Si je viens ici tous les jours c'est sûr qu'on va les exploser aux régionales!) puis ils m'ont raccompagné à la gare. J'allais passer les tourniquets quand Makoto m'a dit :

\- Rin, si tu veux pas "regarder de films" avec Sousuke tu le fais pas. Te force pas.

\- Merci captain obvious.

J'ai dit ça en rigolant mais en vrai, c'était arrivé pas mal de fois que je finisse par mater ce putain de film sans en avoir envie, juste pour avoir la paix, ou parce qu'il me faisait culpabiliser, ou, plus rarement, parce que je n'avais pas réussi lui échapper.

\- Sois libre, m'a dit ce cliché sur pattes de Haru.

J'ai un peu buggé sur cette phrase. Libre ouais. Si même Haru se mêle de ma vie de couple c'est qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui va pas. Faut que je quitte Sousuke, ça peut plus durer cette histoire. Faut que je sois libre c'est Haru qui l'a dit. Ce soir. Et je me dégonfle pas cette fois.

* * *

\- Ou t'étais ? M'a accueilli mon futur ex.

J'aurais pu (du?) l'envoyer chier mais il m'avait demandé ça plutôt gentimment, avec un sourire et tout. Il me facilite pas la tache putain.

\- Sousuke...

Je me tenais près de la porte au cas où je devrais opérer un nouveau repli stratégique, ce qui était plus que probable. Fallait que je le dise très vite avant de flancher. J'ai pris tout le courage que j'avais en réserve, mais j'avais trop de mal à le regarder. Bordel on avait même pas commencé à parler et j'étais déjà au bord des larmes comme un gros fragile.

\- Sousuke je veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble.

Il a froncé les sourcils mais n'a pas eu l'air surpris.

\- Je comprend pas, Rin, m'a-t-il répondu doucement. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu rigoles plus comme avant, on dirait que t'es tout le temps triste, tu me laisse plus te toucher... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je sais pas comment ça a commencé. C'est vrai qu'a début c'était super. Même si on s'engueulait et qu'on se tapait dessus, c'était trop bien de sortir avec Sou-chan. Puis ça s'est délité doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au bout d'un moment j'ai eu un peu moins envie de sexe que lui et... on n'a pas su gérer ça comme des adultes. On est entrés dans un espèce de cercle vicieux, une guerre de positions ou je perdais systématiquement. Plus Sousuke gagnait du terrain, moins je l'aimais. Et je faisais que perdre, perdre, perdre. Je n'avais plus d'amour pour lui dans le petit espace qu'il me restait. Enfin, façon de parler. Une part de moi aimera toujours Sousuke, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Mais du désir pour lui j'en ai zéro. Ça a été bousillé ça.

\- Je... je ne suis plus heureux dans notre couple, me suis-je forcé à dire. Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi.

Sousuke s'est essuyé les yeux. Oh non pleure pas ! T'es plus fort que ça allez ! Instinctivement je me suis rapproché de lui pour le consoler quand il a hurlé :

\- Et le relais ? T'y a pensé ?

\- On le fera quand même ! On peut rester amis, comme avant !

Sousuke me manque tellement, en tant que pote.

\- Tu rêves, a-t-il craché. Jamais je pourrais redevenir pote avec toi. Je t'aime.

Et voilà : J'annonce une chialade belotée.

\- On peut pas rester ensemble, ai-je pleuniché à mon tour. On est nocifs l'un pour l'autre. On se fait du mal.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est n'importe quoi !

J'ai essayé de me rappeler les paroles de Makoto.

\- C'est pas sain. Je... écoute, encore aujourd'hui j'ai été obligé de mentir à ma sœur pour pas qu'elle sache que c'est toi qui m'a fait ce bleu. Je peux pas rester dans une relation qui me force à mentir à ma famille.

\- Fais pas la victime, Rin ! A soudain hurlé Sousuke. Toi aussi tu me frappes. On se bat. C'est comme ça qu'on s'exprime, ça a toujours été comme ça.

C'est vrai qu'on avait pas attendu d'être en couple pour se foutre sur la gueule. C'est vrai aussi que c'est pas vraiment le point qui me dérange le plus dans notre relation. N'empêche que...

\- Et ben j'ai plus envie de me battre.

Juste quand je finissais d'asséner ça, il m'a empoigné par le colbac. Merde, je m'étais un peu trop éloigné de la porte.

\- C'est Haruka c'est ça ? M'a-t-il soufflé au visage.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Haru vient foutre là-dedans ?

J'ai pensé « Sois libre » quand Sousuke m'a balancé sur le lit. Il m'a cloué au matelas et m'a embrouillé comme quoi il savait très bien que je le quittais pour Haru. Ce truc sorti de nulle part !

Bon, on va pas se mentir, si j'étais célibataire, je crois pas que j'aurais refusé de sortir avec Haru. Avec Makoto non plus tant qu'à faire. Mais je les intéresse pas je pense, Makoto s'intéresse qu'à Haru et Haru... à part la flotte... Enfin bref, de toute façon là n'était pas le problème. Sousuke me gueulait dessus et moi je l'insultais, on détruisait tout comme d'hab, nos corps, nos meubles et notre amitié, et d'un coup, en plein milieu d'une phrase, il m'a embrassé.

Nous y voilà.

\- Olaa ! J'ai fait en me dégageant. T'écoutes ce que je dis au moins ? C'est fini ! Je veux pas continuer.

Il en avait incroyablement rien à foutre c'était magique. J'ai reculé au fond du lit le plus que je pouvais sans le taper. Je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, dans la baston. Je voulais qu'on redevienne potes comme avant. Au dessus de moi, Sousuke pleurait encore.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, a-t-il presque supplié. Une dernière fois !

J'ai été tenté de dire oui, mais je savais qu'il fallait pas que je cède. Ça faisait longtemps que Sousuke ne savait plus s'arrêter à « embrasser ».

\- Non... Non Sousuke surement pas. Je sais très bien comment ça va finir.

\- Et alors ? A-t-il fait d'une voix mâle en passant la main sous mon T-shirt. De quoi t'as peur ?

\- Arrête putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je te dis que je veux rompre et toi tu me parles de baiser ?

Il a pris un air blessé.

\- T'es vraiment un sale con, Rin. Tu me quittes alors que je viens d'apprendre que je vais devoir arrêter la natation. Je pourrais peut-être plus jamais nager... et toi tu me jettes maintenant. Quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi !

Je n'ai pas su quoi répliquer. C'est vrai que c'était crasse. Je suis un pote nul, et en petit ami j'étais encore pire. Raison de plus pour que ça se termine.

Quand Sousuke a recommencé à m'embrasser tout en essayant de me déshabiller j'ai pas pu faire autrement que de lui mettre une baffe. Il m'en a retourné une qui m'a fait voir les étoiles et j'ai tenté de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans le ventre, mais je n'avais quasiment pas de champ alors ça ne l'a pas dégagé comme je l'espérais. J'ai laissé mon genoux en place, ça le déséquilibrait un peu et ça maintenait son bassin loin du mien, très important ça ! Il a quand même réussi à me mettre un sale coup de coude dans la tempe, pile à l'endroit ou j'avais déjà un bleu de la veille. Ouch. J'ai pas eu le temps d'être sonné parce que je l'ai vue, juste là : l'ouverture. Ça m'a donné un pic d'adrénaline. A cet instant précis, à cause de mon genoux, Sousuke n'était pas assez solide sur ses appuis. J'allais pouvoir me redresser rapidement et au passage lui choper le bras qui venait de me taper. Ensuite, je lui fais une clé. Ça me laisse le temps de me dégager et de me barrer de là. Allez hop, go go go !

Je me suis redressé et j'ai chopé son bras comme prévu, mais je me suis arrêté, parce qu'au bout de ce bras il y avait sa mauvaise épaule... j'imagine même pas la douleur qu'il ressentirait si je lui tordais. Et si ça lui niquait pour la vie ? Nos regards se sont croisés. Quand il a souri j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort d'hésiter parce que lui, il hésite pas.

Il s'est dégagé de mon genoux, et en m'étranglant avec sa main libre il m'a de nouveau cloué au matelas. J'ai lâché son bras. Ça sert à rien. Il voulait baiser ? Qu'il baise. Au final c'est lui qui le regrettera parce qu'on sera plus jamais potes, parce que c'est à cause de ses conneries que je l'aime plus, et un jour il s'en rendra compte. Et toute sa vie il regrettera alors que moi, j'irai bien. Ça change quoi pour moi ? Tu vas voir, Sousuke, comme t'auras envie de remonter le temps pour annuler ce que t'es en train de faire maintenant. Mais ce sera trop tard. Trop tard pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Moi j'irai bien. Des que je sors de cette pièce je commence à me reconstruire. J'ai une vie qui m'attend après ça, sans toi, et elle est mieux. Et psychologiquement, je sais qu'on dirait pas mais je suis indestructible. Alors vas-y, fais toi plez. C'est ma vengeance.

Malgré mon état d'esprit de warrior, à partir de là ça devient un peu difficile et humiliant, alors je vais reprendre la métaphore de cet après-midi, regarder un film. Sosuke et moi, on a regardé ce putain de film en entier et bordel, que c'était long ! Et pénible, et naze ! De toute façon à partir du moment ou j'avais pas envie de le regarder, je pouvais pas passer un bon moment devant. Je vois pas pourquoi je ferai un effort pour l'apprécier alors que mon connard de mec me l'avait imposé à coup de poings et de chantage. Lui il kiffait bien par contre. Alors là, il était content. De temps en temps il me faisait un commentaire, il s'étonnait que je kiffe pas autant que lui. Pff. Je culpabiliserai tellement pas de te jeter comme une merde après ça. Tu m'as bien facilité la tâche, imbécile.

Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve obligé de mater ce film nul, j'ai attendu que ça passe en pensant à autre chose. D'abord, j'ai fait la liste de tout ce que je pourrais être en train de faire de constructif si j'étais pas là à perdre mon temps avec ce truc que je déteste. Je pourrais faire un jogging, ou réviser mon contrôle de géo. Y a aussi ce devoir de maths que j'ai toujours pas commencé, c'est pour après demain, fait chier. Faudrait que j'appelle ma mère pour prendre des nouvelles comme un bon fils, ça commence à faire longtemps que je l'ai pas fait. Je pourrais ranger mon bordel ou regarder un film, un vrai film, avec Sousuke en déconnant et nous envoyant des vannes comme avant. Ce sera plus jamais possible ça, si ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de vouloir sortir ensemble putain, on tenait pas à notre amitié ? Je me suis dit que quand j'allais sortir de cette pièce, j'avais beau être «psychologiquement indestructible » (j'ai dit ça de moi, sérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'un coup ?), j'allais pleurer comme jamais j'avais pleuré. Il allait falloir que je trouve un endroit où aller. Je le sentais pas d'aller emmerder Momo et Ai, c'était trop proche d'ici. Puis c'est trop sordide comme histoire, je sais qu'ils n'ont qu'un et deux ans de moins que moi mais je suis leur capitaine ! C'est encore des bébés à mes yeux, je voudrais pas les choquer. En plus je me connais : j'allais dire plein de mal de Sousuke, et quelque part... c'est leur ami aussi. S'ils lui en veulent, si on se ligue contre lui... c'est pas cool.

Ah merde, le relais, faut pas que j'y pense, faut pas que j'y pense maintenant. Je verrai ça plus tard, il y a des solutions. En attendant il faut juste que je trouve un endroit ou passer la nuit à chialer et tout bien réfléchi, ça va se jouer entre chez Makoto ou chez Haru.

Haru, l'avantage c'est qu'il vit seul, donc je peux débarquer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ya que lui que ça fera chier. Chez Makoto par contre, il y a toute sa famille. Depuis que pour déconner j'ai fait croire à Ran et Ren que j'étais leur frère caché (parce qu'on a quasi le même prénom), ils me lâchent plus. Ce serait compliqué de parler films de merde avec les deux mioches dans mes pattes.

Cela dit, Chez Makoto je sais que j'aurai droit à un calin. Haru c'est le plus naze de la terre quand il s'agit de consoler les gens. J'ai beau être magnétiquement attiré par lui depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu nager, c'est la dernière personne vers qui se tourner si on a besoin de réconfort. Une fois c'est arrivé que je me pointe chez lui en pleurant à cause d'une histoire plus ou moins pareille (Makoto était en train de diner). Il m'a écouté pleurer et dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur en se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, son langage corporel indiquant très, très clairement qu'il était mal à l'aise et voulait se casser. C'était limite insultant mais j'étais trop démoralisé pour me vexer. A un moment je me suis arrêté de parler cinq secondes pour me moucher, il en a profité pour se barrer dans la salle de bains ! Quel crevard ! J'en revenais pas. Je l'ai entendu se faire couler un bain, OKLM, comme si j'existais pas. J'avais tellement la haine ! J'étais en train d'envisager de saccager son salon avant de rentrer chez moi, quand il est réapparu en me tendant un maillot de bain. Sans aucune logique apparente il m'a foutu dans sa baignoire, puis il a renversé tout un bordel de jouets en plastoc tout autour de moi, je comprenais plus rien à la vie. Haru est resté au moins trois quarts d'heure assis sur le rebord de la baignoire à me surveiller, et des que je commençait a renifler, à avoir les yeux qui piquent, à pleurnicher, il m'aspergeait la gueule avec le dauphin qui crache de l'eau quand on fait pouet. Je vous jure que je galérais tellement à essayer de comprendre ce que je foutais là que j'en avais arrêté de pleurer.

J'ai souri en y repensant. Grave erreur : l'autre à pris ça pour un encouragement.

J'irai chez Haru, allez. J'ai des vieux comptes à régler avec le dauphin qui fait pouet.

Puis je reviendrai ici, et il faudra que j'échange de chambre une fois pour toutes avec Momo. Et ensuite... ensuite vous savez quoi ? Je vais me poser et réviser ce putain de contrôle de géo. Puis je ferai mon devoir de maths et j'appellerai ma mère. Dit comme ça ça à l'air nul, mais j'ai tellement envie de faire ça, là maintenant, plutôt que d'être ici! j'en crève d'envie, sérieux, ça m'étouffe de pas le faire. Et dès demain, je pourrais. J'aurai tout le temps que je voudrai. Ce sera fini. Là, c'est la dernière fois. C'est ce que je me répétais dans ma tête, c'est ça qui m'a fait supporter tout le film. C'est la dernière fois. C'est la dernière fois putain j'en reviens pas.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **J'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous a intéressés même si c'est pas un sujet marrant. Je sais que c'est vachement embrouillé, je suis un peu rouillée je crois.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voila le chapitre 2**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Black night town 2**

 **Haru :**

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et j'étais presque en train de dormir quand on a sonné chez moi. Qui ça pouvait être aussi tard ? Makoto ? En descendant les escaliers j'ai regardé sur mon téléphone s'il m'avait envoyé un message, mais rien. Si ce n'était pas Makoto qui était en bas ça pouvait aussi être...

\- Yo.

\- Rin.

Drapeau rouge. Rin avait pleuré.

J'ai eu un instinct qui m'a poussé a le prendre dans mes bras, et un autre qui m'a dit de reculer. Du coup je n'ai rien fait. Il était en T-shirt, il devait mourir de froid. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait venir ici aussi tard?

\- Sousuke, ai-je résumé.

Rin m'a craqué un sourire.

\- Sousuke, ouais.

J'ai réfléchi. Makoto. Un bain. Un bain c'est bien, ça avait marché la dernière fois. L'eau résout tout. En plus Rin a froid, ça le réchauffera. Je lui mettrai de la mousse et des jouets, et il va retrouver son impulsion.

Avant que j'ai le temps de mettre assez d'ordre dans mes pensées pour l'inviter à entrer, il m'a gentiment poussé par le bras et s'est mis au chaud de lui-même.

\- C'est okay si je prend une douche ? après je t'explique.

Il m'a a peine laissé acquiescer et a disparu à l'étage. Pas de bain alors ? Comme il occupe la salle de bains je ne peux pas lui préparer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, pour lui remonter le moral ? Il a dit qu'il m'expliquerait, donc je pense qu'il a besoin que je l'écoute, mais les problèmes de Rin avec Yamazaki, ils me perdent, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour l'aider à y faire face. Makoto fait ça mieux. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore couché ? Je lui ai envoyé un texto pour lui demander de venir. Puis je suis allé chercher un gros sweat bien chaud et je l'ai posé devant la porte de la salle de bains. Est-ce que Rin allait dormir chez moi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de passer la nuit hors de son internat, mais à cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus de trains.

J'ai tourné en rond en attendant à la fois Rin et Makoto. Puis j'ai eu l'idée de cuisiner quelque chose. Peut-être que Rin avait faim ? C'est important de manger, et puis ça réconforte. Quand Nagisa, Rei ou Makoto sont tristes, quand on a des problèmes, on finit toujours par manger quelque chose tout ensemble, et après ça va mieux. Est-ce que Rin fait ça dans son club ? J'ai mis mon tablier et j'ai entrepris de faire griller des maquereaux.

* * *

 **Makoto :**

J'étais en train de lire une histoire à mon frère et ma sœur quand j'ai reçu un texto de Haru. Il me demandait de venir chez lui. A cette heure-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je me suis dépêché de finir mon chapitre et de mettre Ran et Ren au lit. Une fois le rituel de chasse aux monstres des placards terminé, j'ai mis un manteau par-dessus mon pyjama et je suis sorti rejoindre de mon meilleur ami.

Comme d'habitude, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine, ainsi qu'une odeur de grillade. En poussant la porte j'ai eu la surprise de voir Rin assis par terre devant la table basse, les cheveux mouillés et emmitouflé dans le sweat de Haru. Devant lui trônait une assiette pleine de maquereaux, et Haru qui m'a salué d'un signe de tête, était en train d'en faire griller d'autres.

Rin avait une tête affreuse. Ses yeux encore plus rouges que ses cheveux, il était tout pale, ça faisait ressortir ce sale bleu qu'il avait à la tempe déjà cet après-midi. Il avait l'air super triste. Pourtant il m'a souri et a bredouillé en désignant d'un geste son assiette archi-pleine :

\- Au secours Makoto... Il a décidé de me faire à manger et maintenant il s'arrête plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ce poisson ? Haha... J'ai même pas faim !

Il a dit cette dernière phrase en rigolant un peu alors qu'une larme lui échappait de chaque coté de ses yeux rouges. Quand j'ai vu ça je me suis précipité pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'a agrippé de toutes ses forces, sa tête dans mon épaule, tremblant.

\- Rin, hééééééé, Rin. On est là, chuuuut, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas me répondre tout de suite, c'était plutôt pour l'apaiser que je lui murmurais toujours les mêmes trucs. De toute façon je sais déjà à peu près ce qui s'est passé : une énième embrouille avec son copain. Je sais pas comment Sousuke ose faire pleurer Rin, il n'y a rien de pire au monde, moi ça me déchire le cœur à chaque fois. Haru, Nagisa et moi, on est prêts à commettre des crimes si ça peut empêcher Rin de pleurer. Comme l'an dernier, on s'était fait disqualifier du relais sans hésiter, juste pour voir un peu son sourire. Rin n'est pas fragile, loin de là, mais il est tellement expressif ! Une vraie tornade émotionnelle. La seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de rire, pleurer et s'énerver tout en même temps. J'adore ça, cette façon d'être, j'adore le regarder. A moi qui passe mes journées avec Haru qu'il faut décoder sans cesse, ça me fait du bien de voir tout la palette des émotions s'exprimer aussi purement chez quelqu'un.

\- J'ai quitté Sousuke, m'a annoncé mon ami sans décoller sa tête de mon épaule, de mon T-shirt de pyjama auquel il s'agrippait.

C'est pas sympa, mais une vague de soulagement m'a renversé. Ce n'était pas à ça que je m'attendais. J'ai eu envie de crier « OUAIIIIIIS », de monter sur la table, de dire « Allez, on fait la fête ! » et de commencer un karaoké. J'ai serré Rin encore plus fort. Merci mon Dieu, il avait quitté Sousuke.

Au-delà du fait que Yamazaki était un petit ami horrible, et que leur rupture allait sauver Rin ( _Sauver_. Je le pense), j'étais aussi soulagé pour une raison plus égoïste : un de mes meilleurs ami est en pleurs parce qu'il a rompu, c'est... C'est gérable. C'est une situation à laquelle je peux faire face. D'habitude, c'est pire. D'habitude je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et ça me hante des semaines après. Quand Rin débarque plein de bleus, quand il boite, quand il se tient les côtes et qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante, qu'il nous raconte que son chéri a essayé de, et qu'il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase. Rin, n'a jamais, pas une seule fois, prononcé le mot auquel je n'arrête pas de penser. Un jour, je l'avais fait pour lui. ça prenait trop de place, il fallait le faire sortir, je respirais plus sinon. _Mais Rin, ce que tu racontes on dirait un viol._ C'était il y a longtemps, une des premières fois ou c'était arrivé. Je l'avais regretté et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. Rin s'était mis dans une colère noire, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé (et pourtant Rin en colère c'était mon rayon, depuis l'an dernier). Est-ce que c'était du déni ? Il avait été si blessé, il m'en avait tellement voulu. J'avais pas fait exprès, enfin je veux dire, le mot avait visiblement pas autant de sens pour moi que pour lui. Pour moi c'était un peu abstrait, pour Rin non. Rien que ça, c'était un aveu. Et pourtant j'avais battu en retraite. Sa réaction violente m'avait fait beaucoup trop peur. J'ai compris que sans faire exprès, j'avais abimé le mur qui le protégeait. Tout l'inverse de ce que je voulais. Mais je sais que ce que j'aurais du faire, c'est détruire ce mur entièrement et aller chercher Rin qui se planquait derrière, et le ramener vers moi, rester près de lui. J'aurais du intervenir, en parler avec un de ses profs, peut-être même à Sousuke. Mais Rin me riait au nez quand je m'inquiétais trop, et il se mettait en colère quand j'envisageais de prendre les devants. « Viens pas foutre la merde dans mon couple Makoto, je sais me défendre ». Certes, Rin savait se défendre, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais nom de Dieu pourquoi il ne se défendait pas, alors ? Pourquoi il tolérait Sousuke ? Quand il nous racontait toutes ces horreurs, ce n'était pas des appels au secours, il voulait juste qu'on lui remonte le moral, comme s'il s'agissait de disputes normales entre couples normaux. Et en même temps, il avait l'air plutôt lucide sur sa situation. _« Il voulait regarder un film et moi je voulais pas »_. Rin n'a peur de rien, pas même de Sousuke. Alors pourquoi il a laissé ça continuer ?

Enfin, c'est fini maintenant. Il a rompu. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. On va pouvoir laisser derrière nous toute cette torture psychique.

\- ça a pas du être facile, ai-je dit doucement, mais c'était la meilleure décision Rin, tu as fait le bon choix je te le jure.

Il a reniflé et s'est dégagé de moi pour se moucher. Haru a poussé la seconde assiette de maquereaux sur la table avant de retourner aux fourneaux. J'ai souri:

\- On en a assez comme ça, Haru-chan. Tu peux t'arrêter.

\- Oh.

Il a éteint le gaz et est revenu s'asseoir en face de nous, mal à l'aise. Rin a levé le nez et dit d'un air blasé :

\- J'y crois pas, t'as réussi à le faire s'arrêter. Ça fait quatre fois que je lui dit que j'en veux même pas.

J'ai un peu rigolé. Je comprends Haru : les émotions des gens le déstabilisent. Surtout quand il s'agit de Rin. Haru est encore plus perdu que moi sur la manière dont gérer la situation. C'est bien pour ça qu'il m'a appelé a la rescousse. D'ailleurs il est temps que je joue mon rôle :

\- Comment Sousuke a pris les choses ? Ai-je demandé a Rin qui avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

\- Chais pas trop... C'était bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

Rin m'a regardé.

\- Ouais.

Il a inspiré un coup avant de de s'expliquer :

\- C'est jute que... Quand... Juste après que j'ai rompu il m'a poussé... sur le lit et, j'allais le dégager mais j'ai eu peur a cause de son épaule alors j'ai... euh... lâché l'affaire. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Après je me suis barré des que j'ai pu donc au final on en a pas tellement parlé.

Reste calme, Makoto, reste calme... Merde, ça recommence ! Je comprend très bien les implications de ce que je viens d'entendre, Rin les comprends très bien aussi, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? J'ai peur de le blesser, et j'y connais rien, tellement rien, j'ai encore jamais couché avec personne, moi, j'ai même jamais été en couple, je suis pas apte à gérer ça ! Et c'est pareil pour Haru, qui avait détourné furieusement la tête. J'ai eu soudain envie d'aller chercher la poêle et de faire cuire une nouvelle fournée de maquereaux.

Mais Rin, lui, c'est comme si ça le choquait pas. Après nous avoir tétanisés avec ses paroles, il a attrapé un maquereau tout naturellement. J'ai fini par faire pareil malgré que j'avais déjà mangé. On a grignoté pensivement puis Rin a dit :

\- En vrai je culpabilise a mort. Le relais des régionales, ce sera sa dernière course. Si on se déteste, ou qu'il décide de pas participer... je lui aurais enlevé ça aussi.

Avant qu'on ait le temps de trouver quoi dire il a ajouté :

\- Je culpabilise mais je regrette pas. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible ?

J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens :

\- Surement pas, Rin. Pense jamais ça. C'est Sousuke qui devrait culpabiliser, pas toi. Pour aucune raison. Rater un relais c'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est à peine une punition, il pourrait y avoir la police il pourrait y avoir un jugeme...

\- Chut, m'a fait Rin le regard soudain menaçant.

Je me suis tu immédiatement. Rin n'aime pas quand je suis trop direct là-dessus, et je n'aime pas ça non plus, les mots rendent tout tellement plus concret... Je pense que c'est malgré tout nécessaire, mais... et j'en porte le poids... je ne peux pas le faire malgré lui. J'en ai pas la force. Je suis pas capable de causer volontairement de la peine a Rin. De le voir pleurer à cause d'un truc que j'ai dit. Même si c'est pour son bien. Je suis rien qu'un lâche, pas vrai ?

Rin m'a guetté comme pour s'assurer que j'ouvrirai plus la bouche, puis il m'a donné une gentille claque sur l'épaule, et a demandé :

\- Dis, Haru, il est ou ton dauphin qui envoie de l'eau quand on appuie dessus ?

Ah, je vois de quel jouet il parle. Haru est allé chercher l'arme du crime et sans prévenir, il a envoyé un jet d'eau en plein dans le visage de son rival. Rin a glapi et s'est frotté les yeux, mais sous ses cheveux trempés il souriait de toutes ses dents. Quand il a relevé la tête, l'eau avait noyé ses dernières traces de larmes.

\- Donne moi ça !

Il a attrapé le jouet et l'a mis dans son verre d'eau pour le remplir, mais au lieu de contre-attaquer sur Haru, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé avec le visage dégoulinant.

\- héééééé ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Chienne de vie, a rigolé Rin.

Je lui ai pris le dauphin des mains et je me suis senti obligé de me venger sur Haru, qui a été trop heureux de recevoir de l'eau en plein visage.

On s'est chamaillés comme ça pendant un moment. On était trempés, il y avait de l'eau partout et Rin... Rin riait aux éclats. Il est incroyable. Ce qui s'était passé il y avait à peine quelques heures, et il pouvait déjà rire avec toute la spontanéité qui le caractérisait. Il arrivait même a faire sourire Haru et... et le plus incroyable, c'est que moi aussi, je rigolais. Malgré toutes ces angoisses qui me tournaient dans la tête, j'étais mort de rire.

Je suis trop heureux que Rin soit célibataire.

Un texto de mes parents inquiets m'a ramené a la réalité : il était largement temps que je rentre. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et on avait cours demain. Ça ira pour Rin, maintenant. Il va dormir là, Haru va veiller sur lui. Il a une façon bien à lui de remonter le moral aux gens qu'il aime, et ça a l'air de bien marcher sur Rin.

* * *

 **Rin :**

Makoto est parti, ça m'a fait un petit pincement au cœur mais rien de plus, dans l'ensemble, j'allais bien. Vous y croyez ? A moitié j'ai l'impression d'être un putain de warrior au moral d'acier, à moitié je pense que j'ai été quand même vachement chochotte de pleurer comme ça pour le trois fois rien qui s'est passé et qui était en plus relativement ma faute. Je suis célibataire, merde ! Je suis libre ! T'as vu ça Haru ?

J'angoissait quand même un peu de regarder mon téléphone, que j'avais laissé en haut exprès. Et si j'avais trente appels en absence de Sousuke ? Et s'il était venu me chercher dans la chambre de Momo et Ai et qu'ils avaient tous paniqué ? Et si l'internat avait été prévenu de mon absence et qu'ils avaient appelé ma mère ? J'imagine pas la galère a partir de là, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'informer ma famille de mes fails sentimentaux.

J'ai aidé Haru à ranger sa cuisine inondée, puis je suis monté me laver les dents. Quand je suis revenu dans la chambre d'Haru j'ai souri : il m'avait empilé tous les futons, coussins et couvertures de sa maison, mon lit était presque aussi haut que le sien. Il me regardait l'air de se demander si j'allais m'en contenter.

\- Woaaa, j'ai fait, attendri.

Sur l'oreiller principal trônait sa peluche dauphin, celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout parce que c'est Makoto qui la lui avait gagnée au festival de quand ils avaient quatre ans et demi ou je sais pas quoi. Je me suis senti honoré comme un con. Haru a eu l'air soulagé aussi. Il est parti à son tour dans la salle de bains et je me suis glissé dans mon lit de princesse au petit poids.

Tout ça m'a donné assez de courage pour regarder mon téléphone.

J'hésite entre soulagement et frustration. Zéro textos, zéro appels en absence. Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, Sousuke était allé se coucher pépère sans s'inquiéter que ni moi ni Momo ne vienne occuper mon lit. Ça simplifie les choses pour moi, c'est sûr, mais quand même, j'en reviens pas qu'il ait pas été un peu inquiet. Après un... après ce... J'aurais pu aller mal, je sais pas, j'aurais pu sombrer dans le repli et l'autodestruction, non ? Il s'en fout ? Je veux dire c'est pas censé être mon meilleur pote ? Pfff. Il a même pas du se rendre compte que ce qui s'était passé c'était grave.

Du coup, ça m'a réveillé ce doute qui stagnait dans un coin de ma tête depuis quasiment le début de notre relation : Est-ce que vraiment, c'était grave ? Comment on peut le savoir ? Je suis mentalement opérationnel après tout. A la télé, quand ce genre de truc arrive à des gens on sait tout de suite que ça craint. Moi... Sousuke qui est allé se coucher tranquilou... peut-être que c'est dans ma tête tout ça. Makoto me parle de police, mais il n'était pas là, et il n'a que ma version des faits.

Mais vous savez quoi ? On s'en fout ! On s'en fout putain je suis libre ! Free ! C'est tout ce qui compte. Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai autant envie de me remettre à pleurer, soudain ?

J'ai attrapé le doudou dauphin de Haru et je lui ai fait un énorme câlin. M'en fous, Haru est pas là il le saura pas.

Reviens vite, quand même.

Faudrait que je décide maintenant ce que je vais faire demain. On sera samedi donc j'ai cours le matin, et club l'après-midi. Tout ça non-stop avec Sousuke. Je ne peux pas sécher, sinon on va venir me chercher aux dortoirs et se rendre compte que j'y suis pas.

J'ai programmé mon alarme. Bordel de merde il est déjà deux heures passées, et pour être a Samezuka à huit heures je vais devoir me lever supertôt ! Fait chier.

\- Ça va ? m'a demandé Haru qui sortait de la salle de bains.

\- Ouais ouais. Je pensais à demain.

Au lieu de grimper dans son lit, il s'est assis à coté de moi. Malaise en approche ! Le doudou sacré était toujours sur mes genoux. Haru l'a pris (Non mais ça va, j'allais pas dormir avec c'est bon ! Comment ça me vexe !) et il me l'a collé sur le visage, je crois qu'il voulait que je lui fasse un bisou, ce taré. J'ai rigolé en reprenant la peluche pour la remettre sur mes genoux, c'était inconscient je le jure.

\- Haru... Je fais quoi demain, pour Sousuke ?

\- Reste là, a-t-il tout de suite répondu.

\- Je peux pas. On est dans la même classe, il faudra bien que je le revoie un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je viens avec toi, alors.

\- Pour quoi faire ? ai-je rigolé. Tu vas pas pouvoir entrer dans mon lycée comme ça.

Il n'a rien dit. Il réfléchissait et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est pas son point fort.

\- ...Tu crois pas qu'en fait j'ai un peu... surréagi ? Il s'inquiète même pas alors peut-être que j'ai juste mal...

Et là, dernière surprise de la soirée, Haru m'a attrapé dans ses bras. Oh purée c'est peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il fait un calin a quelqu'un.

\- Tu surréagis pas, au contraire, m'a-t-il lâché. Je... je voudrais que ce soit jamais arrivé, que tu sois jamais tombé amoureux de lui. Qu'il ait jamais existé.

Oh merde. Me refais pas pleurer, Haru, on va jamais dormir sinon.

J'ai fait mon possible pour rester dans les bras de mon pote un max de temps.

\- Carrément, qu'il ait jamais existé ?

Il a hoché la tête furieusement.

\- T'es dur.

Pas de réponse. Alors j'ai demandé :

\- Je le vire du relais, tu penses ?

Secousse affirmative.

\- Même si c'est peut-être le dernier de sa vie ?

\- Il ne mérite pas de faire un relais avec toi.

J'ai encore rigolé. C'est tellement Haru ça, cette façon de penser. Dans son petit monde la vie est simple.

\- Je verrai sur le moment, ai-je promis. Faut qu'on dorme, là.

Je l'ai repoussé tout doucement. Il est monté sur son lit et a éteint la lumière. Dans le noir, j'ai réfléchi :

La seule chose dans cette histoire dont je sois absolument certain, c'est que c'est fini entre Sousuke et moi. Tout le reste est trouble, mais je peux bosser avec cette certitude là. Sincèrement, j'aurais sans doute pas le cœur de l'expulser du relais, à cause de son épaule mais aussi parce que c'est mon meilleur nageur papillon, quoi qu'en dise Haru, il mérite sa place. Je ne peux pas le virer pour des raisons personnelles, je ne suis pas ce genre de capitaine.

Et en fait, peut-être qu'avec le temps on pourra redevenir potes comme avant. S'il n'y a plus rien de sexuel entre nous, pourquoi pas ? A voir. C'est un peu tôt pour penser à ça, mais sur le long terme, je suis pas contre l'idée de faire des compromis si on met bien les choses au clair.

Faut que je dorme putain, je vais avoir la tête dans le cul demain ça va pas m'aider à prendre des décisions.

J'ai entendu Haru bouger, et je l'ai vu sortir une main dans la pénombre. Il a attrapé le dauphin magique qui traînait pas loin et me l'a posé sur la poitrine. Est-ce qu'il croyait que je dormais déjà ? Ou alors il s'en fout ? En tout cas j'ai serré le dauphin contre moi en fermant les yeux. C'est vrai que c'est magique ce truc. Pareil que Haru.

* * *

Six heures du matin purée c'est pas une heure pour se lever. J'ai dormi même pas quatre heures ! J'ai éteint l'alarme et je me suis retourné en grognant. Je pouvais bien gratter encore cinq minutes, non ?

De porte à porte je suis a peu près à quarante minutes de Samezuka et les cours commencent à huit heures. J'avais prévu d'arriver en avance, à l'heure ou d'habitude on prend le petit dej à la cantine, et d'en profiter pour embarquer en douce toute mes affaires dans une autre chambre, ça m'évitera une confrontation, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Mais peut-être que Sousuke a deviné que j'allais faire ça en voyant que je n'étais pas rentré de la nuit, et je risquais de le retrouver dans la chambre à m'attendre, seul. Worst case senario.

J'ai encore checké mon tel : nope. Sousuke en à littéralement rien à carrer.

Bon, quand faut y aller... Je me suis levé tout doucement en faisant gaffe à ne pas réveiller Haru. Je lui ai quand même remis son dauphin chéri sur la tête, pour la blague. Aaaaw, je devrais prendre une photo.

J'ai comaté jusqu'à la salle de bains, puis zigzagué jusqu'à la cuisine ou j'ai eu le plaisir de tomber sur mon maniaque de la nage libre préféré en train de faire réchauffer, Ô joie, le maquereau grillé de la veille. Ça lui arrive de manger des trucs normaux une fois de temps en temps ? Il avait noué son joli tablier par dessus son pyjama, mais j'étais pas assez réveillé pour faire une vanne.

\- Haru mais pourquoi tu t'es levé ? t'as encore plein de temps.

\- Tiens, mange.

J'ai pas osé dire beurk. Heureusement que j'ai trop la tête dans le cul pour sentir le goût et au pire, ça me réveillera. J'ai fouillé les placards pour nous trouver du thé. Haru avait dormi quatre heures lui aussi, à cause de mes conneries. Et Makoto probablement à peine plus. On va tous mourir noyés dans nos piscines respectives aux entraînements de cet après-midi.

De penser à cet aprèm m'a remis une boule au ventre, vite vite, le maquereau. Pouah. Ça va mieux. Je gère pas si mal ce matin, non ? Pour un lendemain de... euhh... rupture, j'ai pas trop de pensées négatives. Faut dire que voir Haru en tablier, ça donne un peu de mal à se concentrer sur sa vie.

Malheureusement, le mal-être m'est revenu à pleine puissance quand je me suis retrouvé tout seul dans le train. Alors j'ai mis mes écouteurs avec la musique à fond. Pense à rien la la la... C'est fini-oooh-oooh.

Haru m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la gare, c'est pas un amour sérieusement ? Et c'est pas tout : quand on est passés devant chez son meilleur pote, Makoto était là, sur les marches, à jouer avec un chat errant en nous attendant. Il faisait même pas jour, ils s'étaient même pas mis d'accord par texto ! Il faudrait les tester, ces deux-là, je suis sur qu'ils communiquent par télépathie.

Sur le quai, Makoto était comme une mère poule : T'es sur que ça va aller ? S'il y a un souci tu reviens ! Ou appelle nous et on viendra te chercher le plus vite possible. Envoie des textos pour nous dire comment ça se passe avec Sousuke. Le laisse pas te manipuler, etc etc. Je l'ai rembarré à coups de « oui maman !», je pense que Makoto me confond avec ses morveux de frère et sœurs copieurs de prénom.

Mon train est arrivé et ils sont partis pour leur lycée avec trois quarts d'heure d'avance et le vague projet de nager un peu avant le début de leurs cours. Mais la piscine à ciel ouvert et non chauffée d'Iwatobi, à sept heures du matin et après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, c'est moi qui vais être inquiet pour eux ! J'espère que Makoto aura assez de sagesse et de patience pour convaincre Haru de faire un jogging, plutôt.

En descendant du train, les écouteurs toujours à fond, mon portable a vibré. J'ai regardé plein d'appréhension mais ouf : Ce n'était que Ai. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas m'avoir vu à la cantine, ni dans ma chambre ou il était venu me chercher. Je lui ai répondu vite fait que je serai là dans dix minutes et que j'avais déjà mangé. Il allait falloir que je me dépêche si je voulais déménager avant le début des cours, j'avais pas mal traîné avec Haru et Makoto.

J'ai couru jusqu'au lycée, puis je l'ai contourné en douce jusqu'à l'endroit ou on peut escalader le mur en toute discrétion (Je suis loin d'être le premier de l'internat à découcher en scred). De l'autre coté, vers l'intérieur, j'ai vu Ai avec ses grands yeux inquiets.

\- Rin-senphmpf !

Je l'ai fait taire et l'ai entraîné loin du mur. Mais devant son air paniqué je l'ai lâché :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A-t-il presque pleurniché. Yamazaki-senpai est glacial et quand j'ai vu que t'étais pas dans ta chambre ni aux douches... j'ai eu peur !

\- Relax, ai-je chuchoté. J'ai dormi chez Haru. Sousuke et moi on s'est disputés.

\- Ah.

Il a regardé tristement par terre sans rien oser ajouter. Ai ne commentait pas ma vie de couple. Jamais.

\- On a rompu, ai-je ajouté presque pour lui remonter le moral.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il m'a fait un sourire super heureux, le regard rayonnant :

\- Je devrais pas dire ça mais je suis super content ! Mais mais mais mais pas parce que j'étais jaloux ou que je suis amoureux de toi hein ! Pas du tout ! vraiment pas ! Aaaah qu'est-ce que je dis ! Et donc, euuh, sérieusement, je pense que c'est bien pour toi. Yamazaki-senpai est quelqu'un de super, mais vous vous disputiez beaucoup alors c'est bien... enfin je pense.

Il était rouge comme une pivoine et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Nitori Aiishiro, tu t'en rends sans doute pas compte mais j'ai trop de chance de faire partie de ta vie.

\- Viens m'aider, lui ai-je ordonné en le poussant vers notre dortoir. Tu sais si Sousuke est déjà en classe ?

D'habitude on y va directement après la cantine, mais comme j'étais porté disparu il avait peut être changé ses habitudes. Ai n'en savait rien. L'heure était venue de déployer les stratégies militaires.

\- Okay. Va checker s'il est dans ma chambre, pendant que j'attends derrière le local a vélos. Fais vite, les cours commencent dans vingt minutes !

Au lieu de me dire « T'es sérieux ? Mais t'as quel âge ? », Ai m'a donné un très motivé :

\- Tout de suite, Rin-senpai !

Et il est parti à toute vitesse... avant de revenir tout penaud :

\- Mais je lui dis quoi, s'il est bien dans ta chambre ?

\- Bah que tu me cherches, crétin !

Il m'a regardé épouvanté.

\- Ou tu lui demande s'il m'a pas vu, ça t'éviteras de mentir, ça te va comme ça ?

Hochement de tête courageux. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir traité de crétin. Ai est le genre de personne avec qui il est facile de perdre patience et de parler mal, il faut y faire attention. Est-ce que moi aussi je suis ce genre de personne, aux yeux de Sousuke ?

Quand il est revenu, il était essoufflé et sur-motivé :

\- All clear !

\- Bravo Lieutenant ! On fonce !

On a cavalé jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me suis dépêché d'enfiler ma veste d'uniforme puis j'ai vite rassemblé mes affaires. Ai m'aidait tout en gardant un œil sur le couloir au cas ou l'autre arrivait. On a fourré tout mon bordel dans la chambre de Ai et Momo, les pauvres. Je sais pas encore comment on va s'arranger, si je change définitivement de chambre avec Momo qui n'a rien demandé, ou si on fait autrement. Une chose est sure c'est que plus jamais je dors avec Sousuke. Si on me laisse pas le choix je fugue à Iwatobi.

L'idée m'a fait rêver un peu, alors qu'Ai et moi courions vers les salles de classes. Le relais avec Haru et les autres, c'était le must. Je voudrais le refaire, encore et encore.

J'ai laissé Ai à son étage et j'ai inspiré un grand coup. Tout le monde était déjà entré dans les classes mais il me restait une minute ou deux. J'en ai profité pour envoyer un texto a Makoto, pour lui dire que je m'étais pas fait choper et lui demander s'il avait réussi a détourner Haru de la piscine, puis un autre a Momo juste pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là et que j'avais rompu. D'après Ai, Momo était inquiet aussi ce matin.

Le prof est arrivé, et je suis rentré dans la salle juste avant lui. Sousuke était à sa place, il m'a regardé.

Sans raison, comme ça, je me suis senti super en colère. Cette histoire ne m'avait pas mis en colère jusqu'à présent, j'avais été triste, j'avais été dégouté, je m'étais senti coupable et haineux mais quand j'ai vu comme... il avait l'air normal. Rien de particulier. Pourtant c'est ce que je voulais, que l'histoire se tasse, qu'on revienne en arrière, qu'on oublie tout. Pourquoi quand il m'a dit « Yo », ça m'a à ce point donné envie de le frapper ?

J'ai pas répondu et je me suis assis à ma place... qui était juste devant lui. J'allais sentir son regard peser sur mon dos pendant toute la matinée. Tous les jours et les mois qui suivront.

Le prof avait pas commencé son cours qu'un mot a atterri sur ma table. J'ai hésité à le lire ou à le déchirer, au final évidemment je l'ai lu :

 _« ou t'étais passé cette nuit ? :-) »_

Oui oui, avec un petit smiley qui sourit, j'invente même pas. Mes yeux se sont mis à brûler direct. J'ai ricané méchamment, un peu trop fort, plusieurs personnes se sont retournées, et j'ai déchiré le mot en prenant bien garde que Sousuke le remarque.

Un autre papier a atterri devant moi :

 _« pourquoi tu fais ça è.é ?»_

Et là... putain mais... et là...

C'est pas possible, je vais pas pleurer en plein cours quand même ? Bon pour vous dire la vérité, dans ce lycée ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois... deux... ça dépend si on compte les cours d'histoire où ils nous foutent des docus sur Hiroshima, hé oh pardon d'avoir un cœur. Heureusement que j'ai les cheveux assez longs pour le cacher. C'est ce que j'ai fait encore cette fois-ci, sortir mes cheveux, et j'en ai profité pour virer ce deuxième mot de ma vue. Ces smileys dégueulasses ! Pourquoi ils me blessent autant ? Est-ce qu'il s'est rien passé de grave A CE POINT, hier soir, pour Sousuke ? La normalité de la situation m'a foutu un putain de vertige. On est là, en classe, à s'échanger des mots... C'est ce que je voulais ! J'arrête pas de me le répéter, de quoi je me plains c'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Qu'on reste pote comme avant ! Mais... mais toute cette atmosphère tendue entre nous deux, tout ce dégoût cette peur, cette culpabilité qui stagne, tout le coté glauque de la situation, est-ce qu'il existe seulement dans ma tête ? Est-ce qu'en vrai l'air et pur et tout le monde respire normalement sauf moi qui suis touché par une putain de maladie mentale ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ne perçoit plus la réalité telle qu'elle est ? Parce que si je me base sur ma propre échelle de la normalité, d'ou il me demande pourquoi je fais ça ? D'OU IL ME PARLE ! D'OU IL ME DESSINE DES SMILEYS ?

Si ça se trouve, il pense que comme on a... comment dire... "couché ensemble", je vais dire ça comme ça, comme on a couché ensemble _après_ avoir rompu, il considère que la rupture n'est plus valide, ce qui serait un gros foutage de gueule vu la manière dont ça s'est passé. Mais c'est bien le genre de Sousuke de penser ça. Merde, j'allais pas devoir le lui dire encore ?

Non allez, du calme, Sousuke est pas débile non plus, et mes affaires ne sont plus dans sa chambre. La rupture, c'est fait. Maintenant faut que je sache ce que je veux et que je suive le bon cap pour l'obtenir.

 _Pourquoi t'as fais ça è.é ?_ C'est pas le genre de Sousuke d'écrire avec des smileys, sauf quand il cherche à faire la paix. Je veux toujours qu'on soit potes ? Je veux toujours qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse, qu'on mette tout à plat et qu'on fasse le relais ? Ou est-ce que je préfère le haïr jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

Je sais qu'au fond de moi, malgré le choc, c'est la première option que je voudrais. Alors il faut que je reste calme. Que j'envenime pas. Sinon ça va être impossible. Il faut que je fasse ma part d'effort si je veux sauver la situation, et ça commence maintenant.

J'ai serré les dents et j'ai griffonné une réponse quelconque et pas hostile à Sousuke. Avec un smiley qui fait un clin d'oeil, c'est marrant mais ça m'a fait du mal, et j'ai l'impression que c'est justement pour ça que je l'ai fait : regarde ça Sousuke ils me font rien du tout tes smileys à la con, je suis capable d'en dessiner tout seul, et de me les planter en plein cœur exprès, alors c'est pas les tiens qui... qui... mais à quoi je pense putain, de quoi je parle ? Pourquoi dessiner un smiley me fout les larmes aux yeux ? J'ai la même sensation que hier soir quand j'ai cédé. Mais personne me force à faire ça ! Pourquoi je le fais quand-même ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui va pas dans ma tête, et Sousuke a rien a voir là-dedans.

Mon voisin a discrètement posé un mouchoir sur ma table, ça a achevé de me déprimer. Là tout de suite, j'aurais pas été contre un documentaire sur Hiroshima.

* * *

 **A suivre !**

 **Le POV de Haru du début, olala XDD ! Heureusement qu'il est pas long, parce que j'ai franchement aucune idée de comment ça tourne dans sa ptite tête ! Je risque de pas en refaire souvent.**

 **Pour info, l'idée de la peluche dauphin que Haru fout sur les gens pour les consoler, c'est une idée que j'ai trouvé dans une fic super, _Pour me_ de Nuity. Ça collait tellement bien à Haru que c'est devenu mon headcanon et je l'ai réutilisé ici tout naturellement :x J'espère que ça va pas déranger l'auteur, j'ai pas osé lui demander son autorisation de peur qu'elle prenne ça pour une manière détournée de lui demander de lire ma fic DX !**

 **Bon... vous savez, c'est bientôt Noël... on se sent dans une ambiance de partage, de générosité, de cadeaux... ça vous inspire pas des ptites reviews de pitié ? XD pardon pardon, je sais que ça se fait pas de demander ! mais c'est duuur d'écrire dans le vide, surtout quand c'est un sujet un peu délicat comme ça T.T En plus le prochain chapitre sera en partie POV Sousuke, il va m'en falloir du courage !**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci si vous avez lu et très bonnes fêtes !**


End file.
